


Marry Me

by talex_uswnt



Category: Alex morgan - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF, Womens soccer - Fandom, talex - Fandom, tobin heath - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talex_uswnt/pseuds/talex_uswnt
Summary: The day Alex had been planning for years. Based off of Thomas Rhett’s- Marry Me. I’m sorry if this has been done before!!





	Marry Me

••••••••••Flashback to 2003••••••••••

“Toby....Tobin! Are you listening??” she says as she nudges me

“Huh? What’d you say Lex?” 

“I said, which dress looks better? This silky one? Or this lacey one?” she says holding up two pages of a wedding magazine she ripped out

I tried holding back my chuckles as I look at her intently studying both dresses. She playfully punches my shoulder as she asks why I’m laughing.

“Well Lex, it’s not like we’re only 10 years old and have like a million years to plan for weddings!” 

“Well Toby, first of all I’m actually still 9 until September thank you very much! And second of all it’s never to early to plan for the future!! So which one??” She says glaring at me now.

“Okay Lex, I think the Lacey one is dope!”

“Thank you Toby!! Now tell me, roses or magnolias?”

“UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

 

••••••••••Fast Forward to 2018••••••••••

Alex is counting down the minutes till she says the words she waiting her whole life to say. In just 30 minutes, she’ll be married. And everything was going perfectly as planned. Her granddaddy made it down from Canada just to preach the service. They had rented this beautiful barn in the county and filled it with beautiful magnolias. All of their closest friends and relatives were there, and everything came out just in their budget. She had it all planned out. 

 

“She wants to get married, she wants it perfect, she wants her granddaddy preaching the service, she wants magnolias out in the country, not too many people, save her daddy some money. ooooo she had it all planned out, yeah, I could see it all right now” 

 

I had on a nice black suit and black tie, and I was just hiding out in the back taking a couple of shots with Ash.

“How ya feeling Tobs?”

“Do you even have to ask me that to know the answer Ash??” 

“Do you think you can make it through without crying dude?” She asks me jokingly. 

“I don’t know man I’m definitely gonna try.” I chuckled.

 

“I’ll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back, I’ll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask, I’ll try to make it through without crying, so nobody sees...”

 

As soon as I said that, the music started playing and my focus shifted. Everybodies eyes were on her, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing the Lacey dress I helped her pick out. Man she was breathtaking. I watched her walk down the isle, and watched her step ever so beautifully up the steps to the alter and saw her beautiful eyes and shiny white teeth as she smiled at Servando..... and not me

 

“That she wants to get married, but she don’t wanna marry me”

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t hate me!! I’m not done yet, but let me know what you guys think!


End file.
